Many types of photovoltaic (PV) devices are currently being developed. Cadmium telluride (CdTe) and copper indium gallium selenide (CIGS) are types of compound semiconductors that are currently being studied due to the potential high power conversion efficiency (PCE) and low manufacturing cost. Recently, a similar type of PV device, cadmium zinc telluride (CZT), has been discovered and is becoming known for its potential safety and the availability of its materials. However, some of these PV devices require a vacuum process that is not preferable because of low process speeds and expensive equipment necessary for manufacturing.
Currently, the manufacturing of Copper Zinc Tin Selinium/Sulfide (CZTS) based PV devices with a high PCE are known to require dangerous and poisonous materials. Elimination of dangerous and poisonous materials is a key issues in the development of CZTS. Also, current techniques require high temperature and/or vacuum bases processes, contributing to the high cost. For the low cost production of PV devices, liquid coating methods or chemical bath deposition processes are desired.